Chrome's Errand Boy
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: After losing the Mimicry Showdown, Hibari has to be Chrome's errand boy for a year! Can he survive not biting the girl to the death? Can she survive having a crazy, bloodthirsty errand boy? *spoiler for the lastest chapter. eventual 1896. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Hibari was shocked

contains spoiler for the lastest chapter of KHR.

disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>"<em>Without further delay, let's start the mimicry showdown. The winner will get some of I-Pin's Chinese Gyouza…" Reborn said as the small Chinese assassin bowed shyly as everyone shouts their approval.<em>

"_Hoh, awesome!" _

"_Those are delicious!"_

"…_and the person in the last place will be Chrome's errand boy for a year." Reborn continued, as Chrome blushed in surprise as the boys groaned aloud and vows not to lose. _

_Excerpt from Kateikyo Hitman Reborn: chapter 349_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya listened from behind the makeshift screen as Tsuna loudly complained about Reborn unfair scoring scheme as everyone else laughed at the young Decimo's Leon imitation. Once again, he wonders why the heck was he here again?<p>

Oh, right. The baby had promised he would fight him if he won the stupid game. Hibari sighed again before adjusting the brown wig on his head, wondering if he should imitate Dino instead. Well too late for that.

"Up next: Hibari." Everyone whispered in shock as Tsuna briefly wonder how the hell did Reborn managed to persuade the bloodthirsty skylark to come to the party and actually participating the game.

Tsuna then shrugged. Some things are better off not knowing.

Hibari walked out, trying quite hard to keep his scowl from showing. He briefly wonders if the fight was actually worth it. Oh well, he can always bite those stupid herbivores to the death after the party.

Everyone blinked. And blinked at the skylark. He can hear what suspiciously sounds like Adelheid Suzuki's muffled giggle and wonder yet again for the umpteenth time if it was really worth it.

Hibari Kyouya, the Nuvola Decimo Guardian, the Skylark of Namimori, the strongest Guardian, was dressing up as… Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Grimacing, Hibari made a small 'Hiiieee!' before turning back into the curtain.

Everyone stared at the retreating figure, trying to process what they just saw.

Silence was deafening.

….

….

….

Until Adelheid couldn't hold herself anymore and explode into giggles. Everyone woke up from their momentary brain freeze and laughed as Tsuna gaped blankly at the makeshift stage while Gokudera loudly cursed the skylark for impersonating his beloved Juudaime.

Everyone finally stopped when a tonfa flew out of nowhere and hit Gokudera on the very center of his forehead, causing the young bomber to pull out his bombs,(really, where on earth did that boy hide his bombs?) and tries to blow the party apart. Luckily, Tsuna was able to calm Gokudera down just in time for Hibari's score to be announce.

The arcobaleno was smirking under his fedora before pulling out the score card. "Since Hibari failed extremely on impersonating Dame-Tsuna, I give him…" everyone leaned forward, all agog to hear the score, including the skylark, who was leaning against the window "…-1."

"Umm, is that even possible?" Enma whispered at Tsuna, who merely shrugged. One learns not to ask Reborn question unless if you want a bullet straight on the forehead. Frankly, Tsuna was happy enough that someone got a even lower score than him.( though he have a sick, sinking feeling that someone's or a group of someone's are going to be bitten to the death by the obviously enraged perfect.)

After a few more show, (Yamamoto obviously had won the game when he came out impersonating as Hibari. Everyone was still shivering in fear when the young baseball idiot/swordsman repeated Hibari's favorite phrase: Kamikorosu, looking eerily like a taller version of Hibari Kyouya, down to the killer intent.) Everyone digs into the food Sawada Nana had prepared, chattering about the show. Well, except one.

Hibari Kyouya glared at Yamamoto (he really wanted the fight, Damnit) before looking down. The infant hitman was tugging his pants, smirking oddly.

"What?" Hibari said bluntly, not liking the smirk Reborn had. If he had ever spoken Tsuna about it, the boy would have warned him about the sinister smirk of doom, harbinger of eternal embarrassment and pain. Alas for the skylark, the boy didn't warn him about it.

"Did Tsuna told you about the penalty for losing the game?" Reborn squeaked. The Nuvola guardian shakes his head, feeling a bit uneasy.

If possible, the Hibari saw the smirk grew even wider before the hitman arcobaleno jumps onto his shoulder, and whispered.

Everyone suddenly turned in surprise when they heard an uncharacteristic yelp of horror form the back of the room. There they saw the skylark looking a bit pale, his eyes wide in shock, as his brain tries to process what the baby had told him.

"Uh, Reborn? What did you tell him?" Tsuna asked softly, still eyeing the shell-shocked perfect.

"That he had to be Chrome's errand boy for a year for losing the game." Reborn quickly jumped into the ever-waiting arms of Bianchi, who bore his into safety as the Demon of Namimori clicks back to life. The skylark merely pull out his tonfas, his eyes looked murderous.

"Kamikorosu." The rest of the day was spent in a way that Yamamoto described as playing tag and Tsuna described as running for their lives, while Reborn was happily sniping tea with Bianchi.

* * *

><p>Yay! the last chapter was eploding with plotlines! tahnk you Akira Amano for the new chapter.<p>

read and review guys! and I might actually update the 2nd chapter sooner!


	2. Chapter 2:tetsuya was suprised

Wow! Imma got 215 hits and 196 visitors for this story! Demo… why three reviews?

Please, please review…. Imma is begging here… Pretty please?

RoadyChrome, Blue Quartz Foxy and icecream456, this is for you guys! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: in which Tetsuya is surprised and Kurokawa suspects.<p>

A week had passed since Chrome's move to Namimori Chuu. Since everyone was busy with the upcoming Inheritance ceremony and Tsuna couldn't bear with Chrome living on the streets, she was currently lodging with the Sasagawa. (Although she did protest at first. Kyoko had to use her kicked-puppy-eyed expression on Tsuna, who used I'm-the-boss, obey-me look and tone, and being a shy, wallflower who's loyal to her boss, Chrome relented.)

Kurokawa frowned as she waits for Kyoko, Chrome and Ryohei to get out of their house. A week had passed after the eyed-patched girl moved to Namimori. One week had passed when she moved into the Sasagawa household (No, she does not buy the Chrome's my cousin lie. plus, who in their right mind named their child Chrome? somewhere in France, our beloved, pineapple-headed illusionist sneezed. bless him…or not.)

Her frown deepens as their little group were joined by what she called in her head the three stooges (Tsuna-Gokudera-Yamamoto) and the three of them happily greeted the violet-eyed girl. Ever since she entered Namimori Chuu, the _Tsuna's posse_ (Hana had tried and failed to imagine Tsuna as the head of the gang. it's more of Yamamoto's thing to be honest.) had actually being _protective_ with her. (_Note the sarcasm_) she had watched, confused, as from day one, how familiar she was with the group. (She even called Tsuna Boss, damnit!) She had watched dumbfounded as Gokudera had actually threaten to blew some boys trying to score a date with the new girl. (This is Gokudera, Mr. I served Dame-Tsuna, girls are stupid and don't deserved to live, damnit!) Yamamoto even gave her one of his exclusive-sought after homemade sushi obentos. The ones he only gave to Tsuna and co. the ones that would make even the richest boy wept/beg for those sushis.

She even got Hibari-fricking-Kyouya wrapped by her fingertips! Oh, don't try to deny it. She has pictures damnit! You know the ones she took when both of them walking home form one of their dates. And he was carrying her groceries! This is Hibari Kyouya we're talking about! This is the guy who bites fangirls to death. Literally! (To be honest, Hana didn't know Hibari got…ah, conned into being Chrome slav…err, I meant, errand boy for a year. and being a good errand boy (albeit very reluctant…very, very reluctant) was helping with carrying the groceries.)

she even seem to be in, whatever the business Tsuna's group was in– a sort of business that Hana is not totally clear about, but just knows (and fears) is dangerous.

It's also she seems to be the only one who is kept in the dark about the activities of Tsuna's circle – activities that Haru Muira (the elite/crazy cosplayer) and Kyoko (sweet, innocence, naïve best friend of hers) have bonded over. She doesn't necessarily hate Haru – but she cannot accept that Haru and Kyoko have developed the sort of friendship wherein an exchanged glance is all it takes to understand each other.

And now Chrome.

She feels bitter about it – more bitter than she would have expected.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya Kusakabe was confused. Really he was.<p>

Hibari Kyouya used to be a simple man to understand. (Well, as far as a guy understand the demonic Skylark of Namimori.)

Then Mukuro Rokudou came by and kicked his ass. Literally.

Now the perfect used to be a simple guy with simple life goals, (protect Namimori peace and bite all miscreant to death (or at the very least, land them into hospital.) Now? Bite a certain Pineapple illusionist to death. And his minions. And break his tridents. And gorges his eyes out.

You get the picture.

Then Dino Cavallone enters the picture. A young handsome Italian (hours in the school, and he already had a fanclub rivalling Kyouya's.) who claimed to be Kyouya's home tutor and even kick his ass for the second time. (The skylark vehemently denied the incident ever happened.) Matter of fact, Kyouya made it his life mission to trash his teacher/friend/mentor to death and on the same time, avoid those glomps the Italian mafia don prone to give. (Among other things he prone to be.)

Then there was the future fiasco. Tetsuya was actually surprised (and honoured) to find out in the future he served under Kyouya as his right-hand man protecting Namimori and working under Vongola. He never knew Kyouya can e soo cool! (Queue for mindless adoration for a minute...ehemm)

Then Adelheid Suzuki and her challenge for the Discipline Community. To find out she was also a guardian like Kyouya and tries to kill him, was shocking. (Of course, Kyou-san pwned her!)

But all that seems normal compared to this... whatever this was.

It all started a week ago, when he noticed that Kyou-san was wandering dazed and biting people even for the slightest mistake. Even the other members of the Disciplinary Committee were extra wary of him today. Tsuna had told him something about his (Kyouya) epic rival going off to France to find a frog? But that wasn't the problem.

N, it was something more terrifying.

More terrifying that he, Tetsuya Kusakabe, Hibari Kyouya right-hand man had to hide to do it.

He, the Demonic Skylark of Namimori, the solitary Cloud, the greatest Vongola Decimo Guardian, was an

...

...

An

...

...

Errand boy.

...

...

...

Enter the loud, stifle laughter, the angrier-then-ever perfect, a pair of flashy tonfas, OMG, not the handcuffs! Not the handcuffs damnit! (The author runs frantically from the trigger-happy skylark as his right-hand man, for, once, was spared from the horrifying punishment.)

Ehemm. Back to the story.

How did he, Tetsuya Kusakabe found out this horrifying secret? No, the author did NOT tell him. She was slaving over yet another presentation when he found out. So basically she was not to be blamed...this time.

Lets see...

* * *

><p>5 days ago...<p>

Tetsuya winced along with Tsuna as Hibari um, for the lack of a better word, bite a few miscreants to death. (Au contraire, he (Tsuna) had nothing to do with it. He was there to give some papers Reborn asked him to past along to the prefect.)

Chrome Dokuro, the new girl, had accidentally stumbled upon the massacre while trying to find the main office. Apparently, with Dame-Tsuna not being in class, Chrome, as the new girl, had to deliver a bunch (more like a huge stack!) of papers, books and assignments to the teacher staff room. (And drop the class attendance sheet at the office right after that.)

Hibari had just been about to strike the final attack at his opponent when he had noticed her presence and been distracted. He frowned. She blushed. He glared. She squeaked in embarrassment.

"Well?" chrome flinched and couldn't help but stuttered.

"Um, ano...I...uh...That...is..."

"On with it, herbivore." Hibari sighed, putting away his tonfas. That's right. You read that right. Hibari Kyouya puts away his precious tonfas.

Chrome muttered something about lost and teacher staffroom. Hibari sighed again (is it just me or he being doing a lot of that?)

"Tetsuya." Tetsuya blinks in shock as Hibari grabs the paper stack and turns Chrome with his spare hand, "Deal with the trash." And walks away, still holding chrome's arm, albeit to her protests and complain. Tetsuya gaped in shock before turning to Tsuna, who was staring anywhere than the receding couple with a sheepish smile. After a long, confusing explanation from Tsuna, Tetsuya first reaction was laugh.

His second reaction was to duck and hide. Apparently, Hibari was standing behind him while he was laughing out loud.

One week had passed. Tetsuya found himself getting interested in entire Hibari-Dokuro interaction (he wasn't the only one! Reborn even got a cabinet full of blackmail, err, I mean videos of Hibari getting pwned, err, I mean helping Chrome.) Anyone who knows Hibari would be shocked. Lingering stares, the lack of nickname, gentle, almost-there-but not-there smiles...

One would say Hibari was in love but that would be saying the sky was a lavishing colour of gorgeous green and the grass was bright, aqua-like alluring blue.

And Hibari Kyouya doesn't bite and Chrome Dokuro likes pineapple.

Now you can see why Tetsuya Kusakabe was confused.

* * *

><p>Ok, basically, this chapter is hat other people sees from outside the sphere that surrounds Hibari and Chrome weird-but-in-Vongola-normal relationship.<p>

Next chapter! Back to our favourite Skylark and pineapple vessel!

p.s: I might update depending whether the Moon goddess would grace her beauty tomorrow night and the god-suffering-doddering-fools declares Raya or not. If yes, I might update a short one. If not, a extra long one that waxed poetry. (jk!jk!)

review and make this girl happy!

Please!

Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3: Groceries and Maman Cooking

Eid Mubarak! Selamat Hari Raya!

Thank you, thank you so much for the reviews guys! The story got 454 fricking hits! Wow!

Thank you to ArcobalenoHitman, Chi Usagi, RoadyChrome for the fave! And to CloudyDays12, Arktemis, kat716, 7sodenoshirayuki7, Blue Quartz Foxy, Litari Hatake, Chu545 for the alerts! And Everyone else for reading!

I present thee, chapter 3 of Chrome errand boy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: of Groceries and cooking lessons with Maman.<p>

**This incident refers back to the Groceries incident where Hana had unknowingly took pictures of.**

It is accustomed for Hibari Kyouya to be prowling... I mean, patrolling around Namimori afternoon. He insisted it was to uphold the safety of Namimori and punished the miscreants that threaten the peaceful town.

That afternoon, Chrome was buying groceries for the Sasagawas. (Ryohei had another spur-of-the-moment boxing match with one of the boxers from Yumei Private School; something about TRYING TO FLIRT WITH Kyoko-chan? Chrome had volunteered to buy the groceries as Kyoko tries to talk her brother out from trashing the poor boy. )

"Oye, lookit here." Chrome squeaked in shock as a pair of hands grabbed her roughly, her bag of groceries dropped on the floor as a group of boys surround her, leering at her. Judging from their uniform, the group of delinquent was from Hisui High School. The leader (or who she presumes was the leader anyway) was staring at her boldly, grinning lecherously. "Aren't you a pretty one? Hang out with us. We could teach some fun." He leered.

Chrome suppressed a shudder, moving away from the leader, kicking at one of the member as he tries to grab her arms. "Well...well, a brave one we have here... Heh interesting…" They said as they approached her, forcing her to back against the wall.

Chrome tensed as she realised that she couldn't run. The eyed-patched girl sighed as she silently pulls out her collapsible trident, apologizing inwardly at the unseen boss for what she was going to do. But before she could do so,

"What is this…? Why are you crowding..?" Chrome heard an icy voice but she definitely recognized it. There's only one person in this world that she knows off that HATES crowding.

"Kumo-san…" she muttered in relief and closed her eyes quickly as Hibari proceeded to bite the delinquents to death.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Chrome looked up, paused form picking up the fallen groceries (thank god the eggs didn't break, she haven't got money to buy another batch), and saw Hibari looking at her weirdly. She quickly looked back down, continuing to collect the fruits. (Both of them were ignoring the gibbering pile of fallen, bitten gangbangers behind them)

"Picking up the groceries…"

"…"

"…"

"… I can see that. That's not what I meant."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

Hibari sighed, running his right hand through his hair. He can almost hear a voice that suspiciously sounds like the infant reminding about the _bet. _His pride or his reputation.

Screw it.

Chrome squeaked in shock as a pair of hands shot pass and grab the bag of groceries. She looked up and gaped in shock to see Hibari already had her bag and was walking away with her groceries. Hibari turned around and hissed in annoyance, "Well, aren't you coming or not herbivore?"

Hana was walking down the street, feeling quite down. Kyoko had once again turned down her invitation to visit the new café, instead when home with dame-Tsuna. She was darkly cursing Tsuna as she turned to the next corner before stopping in shock. She gawk for a few second before turning back, head peering to stare at the shocking scene sight in front of her.

Hibari Kyouya and the new student, Creamu, Kuromu? Dokuro was walking home together, with the former carrying the latter's bag and groceries, the eyed-patched girl blushing behind him. (Hana didn't know the girl blushed easily and not due to her dating Hibari; as if she would date the skylark.)

Noting the perfect opportunity for blackmail, Hana quickly whipped up her phone and quickly snaps her a few pictures before scuttling form the area. (No way was she going to let Hibari catch her tank you very much!)

"Umm, Kumo-san?" Hibari turned to stare in irritation at the eyed-patched illusionist, he has a name, use it damnit! "Umm… you don't have to help me with the groceries…" she shies away under the intense stare the skylark gave her, blushing furiously.

Hibari muttered something about the stupid bet, his pride and infant before stopping. They had arrived at the Sasagawa's residence. He unceremoniously pushed the bag of groceries at the girl before turning away.

"Arigatou, Kumo-san." Chrome squeaked for the umpteenth time that day as Hibari rounded at her.

"Last time I checked," he stalked to stand in front of the girl, glaring at her, or more specifically at the pineapple hairdo of hers; a part of him always thought the hairstyle suited her, "my name isn't Kumo. Hibari Kyouya. Use it."

Chrome looked up, up and into the steel-gray eyes, and for once in her life (she has a feeling it's gonna be a short one) without Mukuro to bolster her confidence, did something so unthinkable, ridiculously impertinent and definitely signed her fate and cart her off straight in front of the line to Saint Peter's gate.

She leaned against the perfect and kissed his cheek softly.

"Arigatou, Hibari-san." Chrome turned and entered the house, leaving the frozen perfect outside. Hibari found himself staring at Chrome's legs, his right hand unconsciously touching spot where she just kissed.

What the…?

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later.<strong>

Tsuna had invited Chrome and Kyoko for dinner at his house. (Ryohei was away; something about another intense (EXTREME!) training with Colonello.) Kyoko had gone ahead, apparently, she (along with Gokudera and Yamamoto of course) had volunteer to help Tsuna with the groceries shopping. Chrome had to see a teacher about her assignment had told them to go ahead despite their offers to wait for her.

Chrome stared at the house, wondering if she should just turn around and go back. But the boss ha insisted her to join them for dinner. She briefly wondered if Hibari was also invited to dinner as well.

She did almost bolted when she heard light footsteps racing towards the door, quickly losing her nerves as if there were snakes in her stomach that was threatening to choke her.

She forced herself to take a deep calming breath as the door was opened. Sawada Nana stood with a bright smile on her face and an apron around her waist.

"Oh, Chrome-chan! Come in, we were expecting you." Nana smiled brightly at the girl.

"Good afternoon Sawada-san." Chrome bowed to Tsuna's mother after pulling off her shoes in the foyer.

"Oh just call me Maman. Everyone does." If it was possible Nana's smile got even brighter. "Well, come in; come on into the living room." Nana ushered the slight girl into the main part of the house.

The boys looked up from the video game they were playing (Gokudera had opted out, choosing to have another of the long overdue crazy argument with Haru.) and waved at Chrome. Haru grinned, and with one of her signature 'Ha-hi' pulled Chrome to sit next down with her. (Kyoko wasn't in the room. She was in the kitchen, helping Maman. Lambo and I-pin were playing outside with Fuuta while Reborn was with Bianchi… somewhere. Oh, get your head out the gutter!)

"Chrome-chan, tell Ahoudera here," Haru gestured loudly with her hand, "that I'm right, desu!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME, STUPID WOMAN?"

"THE ONE CALLING PEOPLE STUPID ARE THE STUPID ONES, AHOUDERA-KUN!"

Chrome laughed lightly as she watched her _family _fight around her, smiling softly as Boss tries to stop the two volatile spirits from wrecking his living room (again!)

Chrome smiled as she and Kyoko puts the desserts (homemade chocolate pudding) on the table. Everyone looked tired and happy as they had just finished demolishing Maman three course meal.

"Chrome-chan, did you enjoy dinner?" asked Nana as she scooped a generous helping of the pudding and pass it to Fuuta. The girl nodded in delight, smiling at the kind woman. "Yes, Na… I mean Maman. I wish I could cook like that." She said shyly.

"If you want, I could teach you." Nana offered, smiling at the flustered girl.

"B…But you don't have too!" Chrome backtracked, noticing Nana's disappointed look, "I mean, I appreciate this but don't want to trouble you..."

"Nonsense!"The kind woman waved it away, "It will be enjoyable! For me, I always wanted a daughter I can teach cooking to. These two," she indicated Kyoko and Haru, "doesn't count because they're Tsu-kun girlfriends!" she teased.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna yelped in surprise as Kyoko blushed and Haru smiled in delight, before entering into another argument with Gokudera. Chrome could only nod; she could see where Boss got her kind disposition from.

* * *

><p>The last Page: Tsk, tsk, Reborn. That the only way for Hibari to be the errand boy since both Tsuna and Ryohei got 0.<p>

CloudyDays 12: Yup, it is kinda awkward. I mean to be the right hand man of an errand boy... lol

Pineapplefairy: Gokudera, obessive much? Kyahahahaha...

Read and review Onegai!

Next chapter!

**4****th**** chapter: in which Hibari was attacked and Dino walked into an awkward situation.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hibari gets pwned

-sob,sob- one review, yet 113 hits? seriously? please review. I need to know what to improve or whether you guys like the story..or whatever...

ok, on the brighter note, yes! the next chapter's out! kinda disappointed we don't get to see who Fon choose to be his representative, though we did get to know some of the Arcebelano secret. the ending confuse me though. did reborn reveal his looks or did Dino and Tsu imagine it? oh, I bet the so-called 'decrease the arcebelano by one' turns to be someone else turned into one by replacement. in fact, I bet the winner will be chosen. (won't be surprise if Tsu or Xanxus win. though to imagine them as an arcebelano...)

disclaimer: -stand at the edge of the building- don't own it, never will -jumps off- byeeeeeee!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hibari gets pwned and Dino gets a new blackmail material.<strong>

Acknowledgement to "A new Beginning" by deadly chronicles! Thanks for letting me use it!

It was, at first, another wonderful day in Namimori. Tsuna had invited the Sasagawa and Chrome to dinner again (Ryohei declined, muttering something about a certain long-hair brunette. kyoko grinning, knowing exactly who he was mumbling about.)

Kyoko had gone ahead with the boys while Chrome had afternoon duties. (She had decline Kyoko's and Tsuna offers to help her since her partner for the day had run home. Gokudera even insinuate about looking for the said partner and blow him to hell and back. Tsuna had to step in to stop Gokudera from actually doing it.)

Chrome sighed, wiping her forehead, finally done with cleaning the huge whiteboard. Now, she just needs to put away the chalks before she can go to Boss's house. She froze as she heard footsteps moving toward the classroom. Remembering about the ghost stories and occasional perverted third years that lurking at the school afterhours her new classmates had told her, the purplenette grabbed her trident.

As the door was unlock from outside, Chrome quickly pounced the unknown figure and tries to send him to hell and back (at least used the third path of hell: the realm of beast) before noticing the shiny tonfa that lying innocently on the floor. Chrome turned down and stared at the steel-blue eyes that was staring at her

Damnit.

* * *

><p>Hibari was on the floor, clearly pinned down by the girl on top of him. Hibari wondered if she realized that they were in an awkward position. If people see them like this, and couldn't see her trident, they might have other thoughts.<p>

Not that he mind though. He thought it felt… good. Wait, what was he thinking?

Hibari get rid of thoughts, cursing himself once again. Guess he should just enjoy this moment...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Dino Cavallone was in Namimori again for a brief meeting with Reborn. Being a doting, adorable mentor/friend he was, Dino had decided to visit Hibari before going back to Italy. (Romario had set up another betting with the entire entourage, betting how long the fight will be this time. A smart-aleck had betted 5 minute with Dino got thrown off the rooftop again.)

Knowing Kyouya's love for Namimori Chuu, Dino had deduced that he would be still in the school, patrolling before going home. But after going into the discipline committee office and rooftop, Kyouya was nowhere to be found. Wondering whether Kyouya was hiding from him again, Dino suddenly saw Hibari's little fluffy familiar, Hibird flitting, chirping near one of the classroom. Hmm, Hibari must be in that classroom! Dino grins, ready to glomps his favorite student gain (and maybe get into one of their fight again.)

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p>Chrome and Hibari was still in that awkward position unaware of the visitor. chrome moves closer, her mouth open to say something, anything.<p>

when suddenly..

"Kyouya~" Dino pranced into the room, ready to hug the stoic perfect before noticing the tableaux in front of him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to disturb both of you. I'll be leaving now!" Dino grins in delight, before pulling open his new phone and quickly snap a picture. "So you have ascended the stairs of adulthood, Kyouya…~ "Dino, (quickly flowed by Romario) ran out, yelling in glee, " Good to know you're still a boy, Kyouya-kun~", quickly followed by a uncharacteristically blushing tonfa-wielding perfect, hell bent of retrieving the picture and biting the horse to death, leaving a furiously blushing eyed-patched illusionist.

chrome quickly placed her hands to her chest, as if to still her quick beating heart. Kyouya was moving too fast to catch it, but she could hav sworn he said sorry...

the next day,

* * *

><p>Tsuna visited Dino in hospital. apparently, the bucking horse had pissed off Hibari-senpai again, to the extent he broke two of Dino's ribs, his jaw and his left shinbone. But to Tsuna's surprise, Dino was smirking as if he couldn't feel the pain (might due to the steady stream of morphine they pumped into him) Unfortunately for Hibari Kyouya, Dino did managed to save the picture and had one of his men to developed the picture. and by using the Cavallone's connection, had sent the unfortunate picture to Vongola Nono. (the old man chuckled in delight and had one of the copy to be framed and the other placed inside the steadily-growing Vongola Decimo familia photo album.)<p>

Poor Hibari.

and Chrome too I supposed.

...

Ok, Sorry for the randomness of this story. I decide to make this story to be one-shots drabbles rather to be a steady story. in fact,, I decided to WRITE another story, compainship to this one. the story includes Mukuro's reaction, Hibari's revenge and Chrome's indecision. also not to forget the usual madness revolved aound Vongola Decimo Familia! hopeful, by tonight or tomorrow the story will be posted, together with the oneshot GokuHaru fic for Gokuder's birthday tomorrow.

ciaossu!

don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5:In which Hibari got a lunchbox

I'm alive!

Thank you for the faves, alerts and reviews everyone.

Ehem. Made a promise to myself to finish this story before on on my 20th birthday (this sunday) wish me luck guys!

p.s: did you guys read the latest chapter? OMG! Wonder which team Chrome will be? Team Reborn or Team Verde? and who will Hibari choose? How about Flan? Argh! Akira-sensei, must solve all the mystery next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter5 :In which Hibari got a lucnhbox and Chrome does paperwork.<strong>

Hibari stared at the paperwork for the umpteenth time. Ever since the battle with the Shimon, the inheritance ceremony and Suzuki numerous attempts of taking over the discipline committee (he made a mental note to bite the glacier guardian to death the next time he sees her) Hibari had accidentally ignored the paperwork. And although Tetsuya had tried his best to help, the stack of papers had piled up on his desk. And judging by the size of the pile, he would be there until the next morning just to finish at least a third of it. (Half if he's very, very lucky.) He had a sneaking sympathy for the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, who he knew had to trawl over at least half of his height of paperwork everyday.

Not only that, that day just had to be a half-day. The school was having their bi-annual parent teacher meeting so the school ended half a day early. And due to the piling paperwork, Hibari had to rely on Tetsuya and the other perfects to enforced peace while he battled the worst enemy of mankind:

Paperwork.

Hibari suppressed an involuntary shudder of horror and doom.

* * *

><p>Chrome smiled reassuringly at Tsuna, shaking her head firmly. Tsuna had invited her and Kyoko (along with Gokudera and Yamamoto of course) for a study session at his house for the upcoming math's test. Despite of being new to Namimori and haven't being in school for a long time (Oh gee, I wonder why? Oh that's right, the accident, the Ring battle, the future-that-not-going-to-happened-now-boss-had –killed-Byakuran, the inheritance ceremony, the whole she-bang with Daemon, need I add more?) Chrome had keep up with her lessons, making her, at least, ready for the test. Plus she had an ulterior motive.<p>

Yesterday, Chrome had another cooking lesson with Maman and had successfully made a well-done lunchbox. Nana had urged the young eyed-patched illusionist to give it to someone so someone else can try her cooking and perhaps help Chrome in a way to improve her cooking. Since it was Chrome's first lunch box, Chrome had wanted to give it to someone special. But since Mukuro-sama wasn't here, who can she give it to?

Hibari-san.

He was the most reliable choice since after Mukuro-sama left; he was most helpful to her. (Chrome seemed to be forgetting about the bet) Chrome even actually smiled as she braved the throng of eager students, peppered with the watchful perfect as they tried to evacuate the school in the most quick, orderly way.

"Dokuro-san?" Chrome turned and smiled in relief to see Tetsuya walking toward her. "Looking for Kyou-san is it?" the deputy smiled. "He's in the office, doing some paperwork. I won't go her if I were you, Dokuro-san." He warned.

Chrome smiled shyly as she walked toward the office. Tetsuya can only shake his head in disbelief before turning to punish some noisy students.

Hibari's stomach grumbled in protest as he strived to finished at least a pile of the paperwork before eating his (now cold) lunch. He looked up in irritation as someone knocked the door timidly.

"Go away or I'll bite you to death." The prefect threatens before turning back to his papers. Suddenly sensing someone's presences in the room, Hibari turns up again, this time in surprise as he saw Chrome Dokuro standing in front of him.

"What?" Chrome merely smiles shyly before pushing a box lunch toward the surprised perfect. "Umm…I made lunch, Hibari-san. I was wondering if you could eat it." The girl blushed as the perfect grabs the lunch box from her.

Hibari inwardly whistled in admiration. So many meat. If he wasn't Hibari, he would be drooling all over it now. Hmm, maybe he should call Rokudo to brag about the lunch box his vessel made if it wasn't too troublesome.

Chrome suddenly squeaked in surprise as Hibari's left hand shot toward her and grabs her arm as he sat onto the sofa. "Get me some tea." He commands the illusionist as he tears into the lunch box. Chrome merely smiled before going toward the kitchenette. Judging from the skylark, Chrome was pretty sure her lunchbox was a success.

Chrome silently sipped her tea as Hibari leans against the soft sofa. She noticed that the young skylark had repeatedly furrowed his brow in pain and once even rubs his forehead.

"Ano, Hibari-san?" Hibari turned aside to see Chrome was staring at him. "Umm, do you happen to have a headache by any chance?" he continued to stare at the eyed-patched girl. "Umm…If you want, I could massage it?"

Weighing between his pride and pain, Hibari finally (albeit a bit reluctant) nodded. The girl stands behind the sofa, her hands lightly danced around his forehead, quickly easing his pain.

Hibari sighed in relief and unconsciously leans toward Chrome. Moments later, Chrome was surprised to find the skylark to have fallen asleep. Biting her lips, the purplenette slowly pushed Hibari downward so he can lie on the sofa instead of sitting. Using his jacket as a pillow, Chrome moved back to admire her handiwork.

Staring at his sleeping face, Chrome was surprised to find without the constant frown that adorns his face, Hibari looked almost like any normal teenager in his sleep. She was even more surprised as she found crouching in front of the sleeping prefect, her fingers lightly traced Hibari's face; his forehead, his cheekbones, his nose and almost squeaked as Hibari shifted away from the touch in his sleep.

Standing up quickly to leave the boy with his well-deserved sleep, Chrome espied the towering paperwork on the desk. Maybe she should help with some of the work. I mean, that's what friends do, right? Chrome quickly sat down on Hibari's chair (which was actually 3 size too big for her) and pulled a bunch of paper toward her. Her brows furrowed in surprised to find her self reading about some missing equipment in the Basketball Club. Chrome was so engrossed with the paperwork; she didn't notice she had worked her way through the pile of paper works until Tetsuya came in.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-san, we…" Tetsuya blink in surprise to see Hibari was sleeping on the comfy sofa and Chrome sitting in Hibari's chair, finishing up that last bunch of paperwork (A complaint about vandalism at the west-side of the school gymnasium.)<p>

Chrome shyly smiled at the deputy discipline committee as she pushes away the paper, stretching her aching arms. Softly chatting with Tetsuya as hey waited for the Skylark to wake up, Chrome noticed the time. Excusing herself, (she promised Kyoko-chan she would buy the groceries) Chrome left after leaving a cup of tea for Hibari to drink when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Hibari opened his eyes to see the sun almost set. He frowned in disgust as he thought about the wasted afternoon when he noticed the empty desk and the lukewarm tea in front of him.<p>

"Tetsuya." The pompadour hair boy turned to see Hibari frowning at the tea cup. "What happened to the paperwork?"

"Dokuro-san finished it for you, Kyo-san. She said something about helping a friend." Tetsuya stared slyly at the prefect, noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. "She even made the tea for you." He slyly point out.

The prefect glared at his deputy."What are you implying, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing." The perfect grinned before bowing at the stoic cloud guardian. "See you tomorrow Kyo-san."

Hibari watches his subordinate leave before taking a sip of the tea.

He frowned.

Damnit.

It was sakura-flavor tea.

* * *

><p>haha. Chrome, how could you forget Hibari hates Sakura?<p>

Review Peeps!


	6. Chapter 6:In which Hibari had  nightmare

thank you for the reviews! I totally love you all! 4 more dayd before my 20th birthday and 3 more chapters to go! Let's do this people!

I dedicate this chapter to my loyal readers, reviews and to dealychronicle, who never ceased to amaze me with her stories.

Disclaimer: I no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Mukuro would found himself walking around with a big red slipper slap mark on hid face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: in which Hibari had a nightmare and Chrome drags her errand boy to a shopping trip.<strong>

Hibari Kyouya sat bolt upright, suddenly, on his bed.

His dream had been a really nice one; he was in Chibi-size form, sitting on top the mound of Carnivores/herbivores he just bite to death, laughing maniacally as he put a sparkly tiara (that suspiciously looks like Bel's) on his head. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. This is the day where, Hibari Kyouya, the adorable pint-sized carnivore had ruled the world.

All hailed the demon Skylark.

Until a certain illusionist in his pineapple glory appeared. Yes, it was his epic rival, the evil Mukuro Rokudo! (Cue the evil laugh. No, not Bel's laugh, the 'Kufufufu' laugh.)

Suddenly Hibari found himself back into his normal form. No matter, all the easier for him to bite the pineapple freak to death. So he had smirked, and said, "Rokudo Mukuro. Kamikorusu." He then charged at the crazy pineapple head of an illusionist.

Mukuro laughed his evil laugh, and right before Hibari's tonfa hit him, Poof! He turned into Chrome.

Since Chrome is much shorter than Mukuro, the tonfa harmlessly passed over her head, and Hibari collided into Chrome.

"OOF!" went the two.

Suddenly, Hibari had turned back into Chibi-sized self, and Chrome was hugging him.

"…Na…Nagi?" His voice had turned really squeaky, like that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, whose voice hadn't broken yet.

The Chrome in his dream simply smiled and hugged Hibari tighter.

Hibari couldn't bring himself to push her away.

…and that's when he awoke.

The now wide-awake Hibari Kyouya stood up, and for some reason felt empty. He walked over to the window, staring…no brooding at the full moon.

He yelled so loud that even Hibird flew away out of its nest in fear.

* * *

><p>Tsuna fell out of his bed in shock. "What was that, Reborn? Is that a wolf?" Tsuna yelped in horror, peering slowly out of his window.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna. There's no such thing as wolves in Namimori." Reborn cocked his gun toward Tsuna, "Get back to sleep or I'll shoot you."

"HIIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Hibari wandered into Namimori Middle, hitting anyone for making even the slightest noise. He was up half the night trying to solve the Nightmare-was-Chrome-Dokuro problem.<p>

**Hibari Kyouya Solution to the Nightmare-was-Chrome-Dokuro problem:**

**Bite her to death. Solve the problem, get rid of the threat.**

**Pros: Gets rid of the problem**

**Cons: Heart wrenching. May cause already highly-unstable illusionist partner to kill him. Not that it's actually a problem, unless the pineapple idiot stoops to his stupid tricks of using sakura again.**

**Ignore her. **

**Pros: …sort of gets rid of the problem**

**Cons: Running away from problems is the herbivore thing to do. And it hurts. In ways he prefers even not to think about it.**

**Attempt at courtship.**

…**..**

So you know Hibari is in deep shit trouble. He mussed, wondering why on earth did he call Dokuro Nagi in his dream… err I mean nightmare, barely noticing the pineapple vessel who was standing in front of him.

"Hibari-san?"

Damnit.

* * *

><p>Chrome Dokuro was in deep dilemma. So deep she doesn't know how she's gonna get herself out of this one. The problem?<p>

How to get Hibari-san to go shopping with her.

To understand the problem, we must first go back to the morning walk they usually have on the way to school.

"_Chrome."_

"_Yes, Reborn-san?"_

"_Nono is having a party this weekend. As one of Dame-Tsuna Guardians, you need to come." The devious infant suddenly smirks. "Since it is a formal affair, use this and buy a dress for yourself." Reborn gave the eyed-patched illusionist an envelope. "It's Dame-Tsuna's allowance."_

"_Hiiieee. Reborn! Don't give her my money." Tsuna pulls the envelope back. "That's not enough for her dress. Use this Chrome." Tsuna gave her a platinum master visa card. "Grandpa gave me as my allowance. Since I can still wear my suit, you can use it."_

"_Eh? But…" Tsuna merely smile at the purplenette._

"_That's what family for, right?"_

_Cue the scene where Chrome kisses Tsuna's cheek, the boy passes out and Gokudera tries to revive the fainting boss. Oh, don't forget Yamamoto's laugh._

"_Oh, by the way, Chrome. Since Hibari is your errand boy, take him shopping with you this afternoon. After all, that's hat errand boy supposed to do, right?" the mini hitman grins._

Back to the present. Chrome tries to figure out a way out of the disastrous upcoming shopping trip, when she saw Hibari walking into the corridor, looking dazed. Though he still had time to lash out at some problematic students who were 'crowding' him.

"Hibari-san?"

The said perfect momentarily flinched before looking at the illusionist.

"What is it her…Dokuro?"

"Umm…Ano…Eto… canyougowithmethisafternoon?"

Cue the sound of several bodies fall in shock behind Hibari. He couldn't believe his ears. "Herbivore?"

Chrome blinks before realizing what she just said. "No. I mean, can Hibari-san accompany me this afternoon. Reborn-san told me I had to get a dress for a party. the one we have to go this sunday?"

Hibari scowled. In his mind, he played with the pros and cons. It one hand, he had to spend hours watching in boredom as Dokuro tries to find her dress. On the other, he gets to see her dress before others. Down side, this can ruin his reputation, the down side; he can count this as a…date?

He sighed.

"Fine. After school, right?"

Cue for the sound of several more bodies dropping in shock (and several fangirls (and fanboys) faints in horror.)

* * *

><p>Hibari was deeply scowling as he and chrome walk into the shopping district. Chrome was uncertainly peering into the windows one of the boutiques when she was tackled from behind.<p>

"Hahi, Chrome-chan." Haru cheers in delight as she waved at the dumbfounded perfect. "and Hibari-san too. Where's Hibird?" the hyperactive cosplayer cheers in delight as Hibird lands back on top of Hibari's head, chirping delight back at the cooing girl.

With Haru, were Kyoko and Hana. Apparently, Kyoko and Haru were also looking for a dress for the party. Chattering in delight, they pulled Chrome (and pushed Hibari into the boutique.) apparently the girls insisted the eyed-patched illusionist shop with them.

Immediately inside the shop, Chrome was pushed into a changing closet as the three girls tries to find a dress for her. Watching the three argue over the dresses, Hibari thought it was his chance to hightail for it.

They suddenly turn their gaze on Hibari, who was trying to edge away from the boutique.

'Oh, crap.'

They walk up to him and held out their selections.

"What do you think?" They asked in unison.

Hana was holding up a sexy red dress with a plunging neckline and a slit up the skirt. Haru meanwhile was holding a white dress that was simply drowning in laces and ribbons. Kyoko meanwhile was holding an elegant yet simple violet dress with an ivory dress and ivory rose choker.

"This one." Hibari points at Kyoko's dress. "That one," he points at Hana's dress, "makes her look like a slut and that one is too childish."

Hana sweatdropped as Haru pouted and Kyoko cheers in delight as the three ran back into the changing room. Deciding that maybe it wasn't that bad if he waits it out, Hibari took a seat near the changing room, occasionally glaring at passerby and the sale assistants.

"Umm, I don't think I should… uh…go out there." Chrome pleads as Hana tries to push her out of the room. She yelps in surprise as Hana and Haru suddenly pushes her out into the open.

Hibari gaped in surprise.

Chrome blushed in embarrassment.

She was wearing the violet dress, the ivory sash trails down her waist. The short, knee-length princess skirt and the violet heels emphasizes her beautiful legs while the ivory rose choker bring out her pale skin and enchants her violet eye. Her hair was down and with a single white rose clip above her right ear.

Hibari found himself fervently praying to whatever god he can think of that Mukuro would suddenly die in a horrible painful death so he can let this girl free.

She was breath-taking beautiful.

And he really, really wants her.

Die Mukuro.

(somewhere in France, Mukuro shivered and suddenly found himself falling into a snake-pit.)

* * *

><p>regine france: thank you for the fave! I hope you didn't hurt yourself while reading this. glad to help you lose your stress!<p>

RoadyChrome: thank you! I hope I can finish it too!

Dreamsugar: thanks!

icyangel27: yup! (though he did toss the tea leaves onto Tetsuya's head the next morning, lol!)

Review!


	7. Chapter 7:in which Ryohei blew the house

Thank you for the reviews, the last page-san, icyangel27-san and DreamSugar-san. this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: In which Ryohei accidentally blew up the house and Chrome stays at Hibari's house.<strong>

It was, at first, a night like any other night. Kyoko and Chrome was getting ready for bed when they heard a knock at the front door.

"A moment please." Kyoko called out, climbing down the stairs, silently followed by Chrome, who was clutching her trident to her chest.

Kyoko (and Chrome) blinks in surprise to se Lussuria standing outside, his pinky finger hovered over the doorbell.

"Hello sweeties. Is Ryohei home? ~" Lussuria smiled sweetly at the two girls, cooing in delight at their cute pajamas. "I had mission and I thought, since I'm in Japan, I should pay a visit to darling Ryohei~"

Kyoko smiled, pointing at their backyard. "Onii-chan outside, Lussuria-san. He usually practiced his punches at the backyard before going to bed."

"Really? ~ Sorry to imposed then~" Lussuria waltzed in. kyoko merely smiled sheepishly at the surprised Chrome before explaining, "Lussuria-san likes to drop by and visit Onii-chan when he's in Japan."

"Oh." Glancing back to the backyard, Chrome can see Ryohei exchanging punches with Lussuria, every now and then yelling out 'Extreme!' shrugging, the girls climb back up the stair, determined to go back into their back. But before they could enter Kyoko's room, a loud bang resonated across the house. Chrome grabs Kyoko and pushed her away as the floor cracks into pieces.

* * *

><p>"So, basically you guys were having another 'fights' and Oni-san accidentally punch the kitchen wall?" Tsuna groaned, rubbing his head, trying to ward away the impending headache. Apparently Ryohei, carried away by his over-enthusiasm during the fight, had used Maximum Cannon and accidentally punched the kitchen wall, destroying the said kitchen, and unfortunately, so does half of the house. Luckily with Chrome's quick action, both Kyoko and the female mist guardian were unharmed.<p>

"I GOT CARRIED AWAY TO THE EXTREME! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, TO THE EXTREME?"

"Onii-san, your voice is too loud." Tsuna grumbled, trying to get rid of the ringing in his head. Beside him, Kyoko only smiled at her brother's antics as she snuggled under the heavy coat Tsuna gave her. Not far from them, Yamamoto and Gokudera inspected the (for lack of word to describe it) _mess_ while Chrome was leaning against the wall, her face was buried inside Yamamoto's jacket, who noticed her shivers when he arrived at the scene.

Reborn meanwhile was smirking as he called someone on his neon green phone. Tsuna hoped he was calling about getting contractors to repair Kyoko's house.

Shaking his head, Tsuna stared at the rubbles that covered half of the lawn. "What now? I supposed Kyoko-chan can live with Haru right now…"

"Ah! Sasagawa-senpai can live at my house. My dad won't mind." Yamamoto quipped, grinning.

"Thank you to THE EXTREME Yamamoto!" Ryohei cheers.

"Then Chrome-chan can live at my…"

"She can stay with me." Chrome squeaked as a hand descends on her head. Looking up, she saw, with shock, Hibari standing beside her, scowling at everyone.

"Hi-Hibari-senpai?" Tsuna squeaked in surprise and with a loud yelp, ducked when Hibari turned to glare at him. Snorting at the herbivores, he pulled Yamamoto's jacket from Chrome and tossed it to its surprised owner. He then wrapped his black jacket around her slight frame before pulling her with him as he walks away.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Umm, what about my stuffs?" the skylark snorted inwardly before turning at Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want her stuffs before dawn tomorrow at my house. Or I will bite you to death."

Last thing Chrome could see before Hibari turn around the corner was Boss's flabbergasted expression as the others gaped around him.

* * *

><p>"Umm?" the girl stared into the gloomy interior of the house. Hibari had dragged her to a Japanese doubled storey house that for some strange reasons blends quite well with the rest of the house at the street. Leaving her at the living room, (simple, clean) and stomped upstairs.<p>

Chrome shyly stared around the living room, noticing there were no photos or any personal items indicated that there was a boy living in the house.

Except for the anime DVDs nicely stacked on the TV.

Wait. What?

Chrome hedged closer, blinking at surprise at the titles. Shakugan _no Shana, bleach, Law of Ueki, Canaan, Fullmetal Alchemist _(both series), _Kurohitsuji, -Man_ and even _Lucky Star_. (Really Hibari? Lucky Star?)

"Don't tell anyone." Chrome turns around, her hand clutching _Fairytail_ to see Hibari looming over her. "Or I'll bite you to death. Understand?"

The eyed-patched illusionist can only nod dumbly as the Perfect pried her hand from the DVD and put the rest inside the black cabinet, locking it with a key inside his pocket.

"Come here." Chrome silently followed Hibari, who eerily looks like a brooding vampire in the dark. She should really stop reading those stuffs.

Hibari silently let her to a door. "This is your room. Don't make a mess. If you do, clean it up. If something's broken, fix it. If you can't fix it, report it. If it's not where it's supposed to be, put it back. If you don't know what to do with it, figure it out for yourself. You can do the housework and cooking for repayment for staying here." Hibari stared at the girl, who looked slightly overwhelmed.

"Don't break any rules or I'll bite you to death." Hibari spun around and walked toward his bedroom.

"Umm, Arigatou Hibari-san. And good night." Chrome managed to squeak before entering her room. The room was painted in light purple and was sparsely decorated, only with a small desk and a bed near the window. Pushing the curtains back, chrome snuggled into the bed, smiling.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up, feeling as if he was forgetting something very, very important. Shrugging it off, (if it was important we will remember it.) he pulls on his uniform and walking down the stair, pausing to tug his tie properly as the smell of breakfast wafted inside the house.<p>

Wait… What?

He ran into the kitchen, blinking in surprise at the young woman standing near the once unused stove. Chrome turned around smiling at Hibari.

"Good Morning Hibari-san. I was just cooking breakfast." The purplenette put a plate of fluffy egg omelet and onigiri in front of the stunned Skylark. "I hope you like it." She smiled.

Hibari, still staring at the illusionist, slowly eat the breakfast. For some reasons, the once gloomy pile of rock felt like home now with Chrome in the house.

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go before the finale people! Will be posting the next chapter tonight, thirty minute before midnight! Wait for it!<p>

By the way. I need your help now! I'm currently writing a new story for KHR (1896, 2795 & 5986). Unfortunately I still do not have a title for the story. The reviewer with the best name gets a special dedication on the first chapter of the story and sneak preview of the story it self!

So basically, the story is about Hibari being dared by one of his arch rival to find a date (boy or girl) for the upcoming school dance. Desperate, he asked his online gamer friend, 'Chrome' to be his blind date. Can Hibari win the bet? Will the date be a success? What will be Hibari's reaction when he finally met his 'date'? and why is Gokudera is dancing with his archenemy?

Review!


	8. Chapter 8:in which Mukuro gets surprises

**30 minutes to midnight. This means 30 minute before 25th September and of course means 30 minute before my twentieth birthday. And what better way to kick start the day with updating this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to all. Ever since I first posted this story on 8th august 2011, I had never expected to get much hits, visitors, faves, reviews and alerts. As of today (24th September) this story had 2079 hits, as of this month: 700 visitors, 21 oh-so-nice reviews, 11 faves and 21 alerts. Thank you all for being with this story.**

**Thank you to AcrobalenoHitman, Chi Usagi, deadly-chronicles, DreamSugar, Kotobuki Kai, regine france, RoadyChrome, RoyaiAllenaleeRight, Skull-sama, Chrome-yuuki and xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx for faving this story. 7sodeno shirayuki7,Angels Cry Tears Of Blood , Arktemis , Blue Quartz Foxy , Chu545 , CloudyDays12 , DreamSugar , EnzanBlaze , iceecream456 , icyangel27 , kat716 , KitsukeHikari ,0 kuuromuu-chii , Litari Hatake , MaeMae xD , moonlight phonex101 , regine france , snowlemur26 ****,Angels Cry Tears Of Blood and for alerting this story. To icecream456, Blue Quartz Foxy, RoadyChrome, Pineapplefairy, Cloudyday12, the Last Page, Kotobuki Kai, icyangel27, Kuuromuu-chii, DreamSugar, Chrome-yuuki and regine france for reviewing. Forgive me if I missed someone, the won't let me post your names.  
><strong>

**Thank you.**

**Now. Dedicating to everyone whose birthday in September, having family member and friends whose birthday in September and to my birthday Twin, Dilly Crystalline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: in which Mukuro get the most unpleasant surprise of his life.<strong>

Ever since Chrome was installed as the new housemate in the Hibari household (three nights), the young skylark had roped her into making him lunchbox everyday and help out at the disciplinary committee office. It became a common sight now; Hibari slaving over the paperwork as Tetsuya complies a set of reports about the school discipline while Chrome became the errand girl as she run around at the school, running errand for the discipline committee. (Tetsuya had once point out that Hibari was supposed to be the errand boy instead of Chrome since he was entitled to be her slave, err he meant errand boy for the year. Tetsuya spend the afternoon in the nurse office, recuperating from the injuries Hibari inflicted on him while poor Chrome had to do his work for the day.)

"Dokuro?" chrome looked up from the papers she was sorting through to see Hibari staring at her weirdly.

"Hai, Hibari-san?"

"Are you going to the party this weekend?"

"Hai. As one of boss guardian, I should go." She suddenly frowns. "Are you going, Hibari-san?"

"I don't like crowding." He turns back to the paperwork.

"Oh." She suddenly smiled, "Ame-san asked me if I wanted to go the party as his date."

The pen Hibari was holding suddenly snapped into two. "Did he?" he makes a mental note to bite the baseball player to death next time he sees the idiot. "And what did you said?"

Tetsuya edges away from the two students, ready to duck if Hibari starts throwing things.

"I thought Ame-san I'll think about it."

The Skylark suddenly smirks. "You don't have to go to the party with Yamamoto Takeshi," Tetsuya shuddered from the sideline at the smile; it beats even the scariest smile he ever seen in his whole life. "You can go with me."

Cue the unintentional sparkly eyes. "But I thought you hate crowding, Hibari-san?"

"Hn, I can tolerate it for once I suppose." Looking out of the window, hiding the faint blush.

"Hibari-san," the girl sweatdropped, "Now you sound like Uchiha Sasuke."

He knew he would have never let that girl raid his anime collection!

* * *

><p>"So you're going with Hibari?" chrome nodded, again apologizing to baseball player. He only laughed, waving the apologies away.<p>

"Thank ok Chrome. Ahh well, I was hoping Hibari wouldn't say anything so that Chrome could be my date. But guess it didn't work out eh. Haha!" Yamamoto replied, slinging his arm around Gokudera's neck, "I supposed I can take Bianchi-san instead".

Gokudera could only splutter in horror as Yamamoto laughed. Chrome and Tsuna watch as the two friends have one of their one-sided argument again.

* * *

><p>"Okaieri kudasai Hibari-san." Chrome look up from the beef stew she was stirring on the stove to see the stoic perfect enters the kitchen. Hibari merely gave a small 'hn' before collapsing…err I meant sitting on the chair. Lazily watching Chrome as she hummed near the stove, Hibari contemplated over the few things.<p>

Ever since the illusionist stayed in Hibari residence, the house seems much more homily. Hibari would come back every night to a clean house and a set of warm meal waiting for him.

He also noticed that ever since she moved to Namimori, she became more open up to people and actually smiles a lot.

It was also exactly one month today Mukuro kicked Chrome out of Kokuyo land.

He wonders if she ever noticed that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>The day before the big party.<strong>

Hibari was leaning against the school gateway, waiting for Chrome. She finally had managed to do the inevitable; persuade Hibari to wear a suit for the party. (Dino was smirking in delight as everyone else hands over their money. Apparently Dino was the only one betting Kyouya would appear at the party wearing a new suit.) since he doesn't have a suit to begin with and Chrome still have the platinum master card, the two (more like Tetsuya bribes Chrome, who silently pleads to Hibari, who cursed himself for unable to resist the small animal charm the girl was emitting) decided to go shopping.

Eyeing the stranglers, Hibari suddenly twisted around, his trusty tonfas flashed out from his sleeves. There, in front of Namimori Middle, stands his hated archenemy of a pineapple… with his entourage, judging by the people behind him.

"Kufufufu. Bonjour Kyouya." Mukuro smirks, waving lazily.

"Rokudo." Hibari's frown deepens. "What are you doing here?"

"Oya? No hellos?" Mukuro snarks. "Since I was in the vicinity, I thought maybe I should visit my beloved darling Chrome. And pissing you off seems to be a good chance to miss."

But instead of attacking the pineapple freak with his tonfas, Hibari merely smirks. "Mukuro Rokudo. For trying to disrupt Namimori peace and harassing a Namimori student, I will…ignore you for the day." Mukuro face vaulted, as people began to drop in shock. Did Hibari Kyouya, the blood thirsty demon of Namimori just snub him? The Mukuro Rokudo, the great Illusionist, the man who went to six hell and back just got passed over? Behind him, Flan sniggers before Mukuro twisted his trident backward and stab it through the froggy hat the cynical, sarcastic illusionist like.

"What? No fight today? No 'Kamikorosu'? who are you and what have you done with Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro demands. But before Hibari could even reply, something else happened.

"Hibari-san sorry for the long wait. I couldn't find my notebook." Chrome came out of the school, her eyes looking down as she adjusts her satchel, not noticing the scene in front of her. "Are you ready to go shopping?" she reaches to grab hold of his arm, still not noticing the people in front of her. Hibari was pleased to see Mukuro seemed to have a mental breakdown, horrified at the scene in front of him. The poor illusionist was even further shocked out of his mind when Hibari oh-so-casually placed his arm around the purplenette's waist, his stare seems to mock the pineapple head.

Chrome suddenly stops rustling through her bag when she noticed the eerie silence. She looked up to see her master standing in front of her.

"Mukuro-sama?"

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go. I will post it tomorrow!<p>

Also thank you Chrome-yuuki. I'll think about it, k?

review!


	9. Chapter 9: Chrome's decision

The Finale.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter: Chrome decision.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro-sama?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the party.<strong>

Hibari frowned as he watched the young girl moped around the room. Like it or not, her depressed state was affecting him. He sighed before pulling out his phone.

Desperate time calls for desperate measures he supposed.

* * *

><p>Hibari sighed as he opened the door, letting in the two female herbivores Chrome usually hang around with.<p>

"Ohayou, Hibari-san!" Sasagawa Kyoko and Muira Haru chirped. The perfect merely points the stairway before retreating back into the living room. Hopefully the two herbivores will get the hint and leave him alone.

"Chrome-chan!" Chrome looks up in surprise to see Kyoko and Haru inside her room, smiling brightly at her.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan!" Haru chided the female illusionist, pulling the violet curtain, letting light into the dark room. "You should stopping moping desu! We have a party to get ready for."

"Haru-chan's right, Chrome-chan! We don't want the boys to wait now do we?" Kyoko pull the girl off the bed and propelled her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hibari walk pass Chrome's room and couldn't help but hear the conversation that was drifting out from the bedroom.<p>

"_Ha-hi, don't move Chrome-chan! Or the curls won't come out right desu! Kyoko-chan, do her make-up for her desu!"_

Feebly he can hear Chrome weak protest_, "I can do it myself-"_

"_No, no! Kyoko-chan can do it for you desu."_

"_It's ok, Chrome-chan. It won't hurt." _

He knew letting those two herbivores into his private place was a great idea. He mad a mental note to get Tetsuya to buy something nice for the two girls. Perhaps some cake vouchers, since he would always see those two herbivore eating cake downtown.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Chrome felt she felt more of a bride descending down the staircase on her bridal day than just a guardian going to her first formal party.<p>

"Chrome-chan! You forgot your clutch!" Kyoko exclaimed, ready to turn back into the room.

"Its okay, Kyoko-chan. I can get it myself." Chrome said softly, turned back into her room, "You should go ahead with Haru-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Ok then." The auburn hair girl walked down the stairs, brightly talking to Tetsuya, who was also invited to the party.

* * *

><p>Hibari was trying his hardest no to bite the two girls to death for making such unwanted noises (To-Le-rate) when he heard Haru and Kyoko simultaneously gasped in pleasure. He turned and saw the most beautiful girl in his life ascending down the stairs.<p>

Chrome shyly walked down, her purple hair gently curled, framing her face, the ivory rose clip adorned her right ear. Wearing the violet dress, the ivory sash swayed gently around her waist. The ivory rose choker had brought out her delicate cheekbones, her pale skin glowing and enchants her violet eye while the Nebbia ring trailed down her left ear. And Hibari mentally groaned, surely her lips didn't have that breathless ready-to-be-kissed look before. He was sorely tempted to lick that gentle pink gloss from her lips with his tongue and kiss that girl senseless.

Oh the temptation.

Beside him, Tetsuya, Haru and Kyoko smirked, the pompadour hair perfect subtly pass a bunch of cake vouchers to the most exquisite cake house in town to the two girls.

* * *

><p>Mukuro glared across his wineglass, looking for a certain purplenette. Chikusa was behind him , staring worriedly as Mukuro downed yet another glass of wine. M.M was prattling about something unimportant while Ken was practically inhaling food on the table that was assigned to them. He was sorely attempted to shut them up both. Flan meanwhile was cornered by a certain prince ripper and a greedy arcobaleno; apparently they were still trying to <em>persuade<em> Flan to join Varia.

Tsuna was also looking around, half-listening to what Don Ruscitti and his simpering daughter were saying. Wondering where on earth were Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Hibari, the two Mafia Dons turned toward the grand stairway when they heard a loud gasp from that area.

Kyoko in her strapless pale rose colored dress looked like elegance in its definition, her hair beautifully curled and her violet hair accessory had given her impression of a tiara had further enchanted her image of a princess in her first party. Haru meanwhile was looking enthralling in her jade green dress, her doe eyes sparkled in delight as the topazes in her hair and choker enchants her beauty.

"-Una? Tsuna?" Dina grinned as Don Ruscitti laughed beside him. "You might wanna wipe that drool of yours. Reborn going to shot you if he sees that." Beside him, Gokudera was between shamelessly ogling over Haru and glaring at Yamamoto who was shamelessly teasing the violent bomber.

That was until they noticed the couple between the two girls.

Hibari was looking dashing in his purple black suit, his steel-grey eyes glared around the ballroom; his hand was loosely around the waist of the most beautiful girl they had ever seen in their life.

"Presenting the Vongola Decimo Nuvola and Nebbia Guardians, Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro!"

"That's Chrome?" Yamamoto whispered in shocked as the three friends watched the couple walked down the stairway. Dino discreetly snapped photos of the couple whilst Mukuro was staring murderously at the smug skylark.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

Hibari was glaring at the crowd, sipping at his club soda as Tetsuya (how dare he!) had abandon him and was dancing with some Italian mafia don's daughter. He turned in surprise when he heard a commotion at the middle of the room and saw Mukuro had finally able to corner Chrome. He growled, pushed against the gathering crowd just in time to hear what the idiot pineapple was saying.

"-choose. Between me and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Chrome was silently whimpering; Mukuro-sama was hurting her! And everyone was staring at them. She can see at the corner of her eye, Boss and the others trying to get to her through the crowd.

"M-Mukuro-sama. I-I can't. B-both of you are I…important to me. I-I can't leave Boss now."

"You're weak!" he spat, pulling at the eyed-patched girl. "You're mine! And only mine. Mine to use and throw away!"

Chrome suddenly gasped and sinks to the floor, coughing out blood. "M-Mukuro-sama?"

"Choose." He said cruelly, "between me, the man who gave you life or him, a little boy that can't even save you." Chrome's stomach collapsed as her internal organs disappears.

Tsuna struggled against the crowd, Gokudera and Yamamoto was trying to help him by clearing up a path. Chrome needs an illusionist. And fast! Mukuro was staring at her, Flan didn't know what to do and Mammon won't do thing without getting paid. Tsuna opens his mouth, ready to let go of the girl from his family to save her, when someone else managed to break from the crowd and into the centre floor. (Ah, funny how everyone forgets there was another mist illusionist in the room.)

Chrome slowly looks up as someone roughly pushed Mukuro away and grabs her up. Staring into those stormy steel-grey eyes, Chrome finally knew what Hibari Kyouya meant to her. And judging from those emotions in his eyes, what she meant to him.

"Hi-Hibari-san, s-so warm…" Chrome whispered, holding onto his warm, big hands. "I…I'm glad…"

Hibari glared at the pineapple illusionist as he pulls out a certain indigo ring from his pocket, and gently placed into Chrome ring finger. "Mukuro Rokudou, I will bite you to death. For disturbing this party… and for _her _sake." Everyone gasped as the ring suddenly flared brightly under the combined resolves of the two illusionists and using that flame, Chrome's internal organs reappears.

Mukuro frowns, comprehension finally dawned to him. "T-That's how TYL you taught her to use the Vongola Ring." The ex-convict suddenly laughed, "To think your flame are the ones you detested the most. Such irony!" Around the trio, whispers echoed around the ballroom.

"_A mist-ring user-"_

"_How shocking!-"_

"_Can we trust him?-"_

Hibari scowled but before he could retaliate, someone else answered their question.

"No. I trust Hibari-san." Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, pushed into the empty space, his guardian surrounds Hibari and Chrome as if they trying to shield them. "Even if Hibari-san is mist-ring user, he would never betray me."(Here Tsuna laughed, his expression suggested it will be a very, very cold day in hell if that did happen)

"I also trust Mukuro. But," Tsuna suddenly disappears just to reappear in front of Mukuro, his sky flames flared brightly on his forehead and his gloves, which was in front of Mukuro's face. "Who ever hurt my family, will suffer the consequences. Even you belong to Vongola." Mukuro could only gulp; even guests at the edge of the crowd can feel the intense heat from the gloves.

"I-I can't choose." Chrome said softly, holding onto Hibari's arm. "B-Both M-Mukuro sama, B-Tsuna-san are important to me. M-Mukuro-sama had given me another chance in life while T-Tsuna-san had given me a family. S-so I can't choose."

"She doesn't have to choose between anyone." Hibari carried her, bridal-style and walk away from the Illusionist. "Dokuro's a person of her own. And" the prefect suddenly smirks, turning to face the stupefied crowd. Chrome gasped as Hibari pushed her to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head, "she will never be yours since she's mine." He swoops down, kissing the girl, blood, lip gloss and all.

Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru and the remaining Guardians whooped in joy as Mukuro screamed in denial (totally uncool of him!) Mammon can be seen collecting money from people (another betting pool?) while Dino was weeping on Romario, muttering hysterically about "Hibari all grown-up," "ascend to adulthood," "can't believe his student found a girlfriend before him" and so on.

Hibari pulls away from the kiss, grinning victoriously at Mukuro, mocking the pineapple bastard before pulling the girl from the room, Tetsuya quickly followed them, leaving Tsuna to deal with the deranged illusionist.

* * *

><p>"H-Hibari-san." Hibari look down to the girl sitting on his lap, their hands entwined with each other. The both of them was currently sitting in a limousine belonged to the Cavallone (Romario had told Tetsuya to use the limo; the prefect was currently sitting in front with the driver, giving the two guardians some privacy.)<p>

"What is it, Dokuro?" Hibari played with the rose choker, absently taking note that Chrome looked beautiful in the dim lighting.

"I…err, um, w-want to know you…ah…meant just now?"

"Which one?"

"The…uh...K-confession?" Hibari slightly smiled at the quick switch.

"Exactly what I meant, Herbivore."

"Oh." Chrome looked out, complementing the meaning under his words before turning back, looking in resolve at the once scary prefect.

"Kyouya." He looked in shock as the girl determinedly placed her hand around his face, "my real name is Akesaka Nagi." She swiftly kissed him. The boy groaned, crushing the girl toward him, his tongue inside her mouth, her hands tangled in his hair, both moaning as they sink deeper into the kiss…

The two guardian broke apart as a discreet knock echoed into the limo. "Kyo-san. We've arrived," Tetsuya coughed tactfully as he waited outside the limo. Shyly, Chrome climb out of the car, pulling Hibari out with her. The skylark muttered something incoherent before waving Tetsuya away and pulled the purplenette into the threshold.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"I'm not sure if this is a great idea." Tsuna said, staring at the imposing house. With him were Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Dino (and Romario), the six of them were standing outside Hibari's house.

"Demo, Tsuna-san. That's my favorite pair of flats. And Kyoko here wants her stuff too, desu!"

"Haru-chan's right, Tsuna-kun. I promised Bianchi-san her make-up set back today." The auburn haired girl smiled winsomely at Tsuna,"Plus, we're going to check on Chrome-chan right? And bring some cakes for her." She points at the pastry box Tsuna was carrying.

"Maa, maa. Sasagawa-chan's right, Tsuna. It's not like Hibari's going to bite us all."

"Yagyuu-baka's right." Gokudera grimaced, then brightened "But, Juudaime, I'll blow him up if that bird Bastard ever hurts you." Waving his dynamites in delight.

"Aah, Gokudera-kun, put those dynamites away!"

"Come on, Tsuna, Kyouya can't hurt us all today." Dino add, trying to encourage the young sky guardian.

"U-uh, ok." Tsuna quickly push the doorbell, fervently praying the violent prefect wasn't at home.

They can hear a light set of footsteps patter toward the door. The door opened to show Chrome, was looking in surprise at the crowd in front of the door. They shamelessly ogled the girl, her tousled hair was down today, her clothes looked rumpled and looking abnormally red in the face.

"Are you ok, Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto asked, peering at the girl, "you looked red. Do you have a fever?"

Dino meanwhile stared into the gloom behind her; "Dokuro-chan, do you happen to know where Kyouya is?" they stared in surprised when the blush on Chrome's face deepen.

"Herbivores. You're crowding my house." Hibari suddenly appears out of nowhere, his wild locks were spiking everywhere and like Chrome, his clothes looked rumpled.

"Ha, ha. We're here to see Chrome-chan." Yamamoto stared at the prefect, while the others blushed. "Are you ok, Hibari-san? There's a bite mark on your neck." The oblivious baseball player points out as Tsuna pulls the girls with him, edging away from the exploding that bound to happen any second.

The said ''explosion" merely glared before slamming the door shut.

Dino, who was speechless during the entire time suddenly, sighed and laughed bitterly, "To think Kyouya ascend the stairway of adulthood before me…" he mourned aloud, the girls, Gokudera and Tsuna blushed deeper, getting what the young Bucking Horse was implying.

The door was suddenly wrecked open, and a enraged prefect burst out, waving his tonfas. "I. Will. Bite. You .All. To. Death." Apparently he was listening.

That day was later spent as what Yamamoto called an excellent game of chase while Tsuna describe as the most dangerous day dodging an enraged Hibari-san.

* * *

><p>Done! for all who read, review, fave a, alert and support this story. I thank you all, without you guys this story would never turn to be what it is right now. thank you.<p>

to NagiChrome, CC and chrome-yuuki, thank you. I decided to combined the three names into one.

up next!:

* * *

><p><strong>Online Mafia Wars and Blind dates!<strong>

**chapter one: the game.**

**can Hibari find the perfect bet or lose the bet to the two unholy italians? can Gokudera bury his resentments long enough to date his archenemy? can Tsuna survive the shock knowing who his guardians really is? **

**the story will be out tonight!**

review makes this girl happy.


	10. Chapter 10:Of chocolates

**Ciaossu Minna-tachi!Happy Valentine's Day desu!Thank you for all who read, favorite, alert and comment this story. This a special valentine's day gift for you guys.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Chrome Errand Boy: Valentine's Day Special!**

_Of chocolates and crystal hedgehogs._

* * *

><p>It was 4 o'clock in morning and Hibari Kyouya couldn't sleep.<p>

Tossing and turning for half a minute, Hibari realized what was the real problem with his bed.

Chrome was missing.

Hibari frowned in the semi-darkness. Ever since they slept together (emphasizing on the word 'sleep' you perverts), they never slept apart. despite of having a regular side bed, the both of tehm managed to accommodate one another and indeed found the idea of sharing bed quite pleasant and fun. (Readers, please, brains out of the gutter!)

Grumbling to himself, Hibari rose from bed, determined to find the girl. And bite her to death for making him lose his sleep.

* * *

><p>Chrome was humming to herself as she bustled around the kitchen. Done with everyone's chocolate, she was left with Mukuro-sama's and Kyou-kun's chocolates.<p>

Chopping the _secret ingredient_ for Mukuro-sama's chocolate, Chrome smiled in delight as she watches the chocolate melted hot enough to be molded.

"Oi, Dokuro." The illusionist squeaked in surprise as she turned around and found Hibari, half-asleep, glaring at her as he leans against the kitchen door. "It's too early and you're making too much noise, omnivore. Do you want me to bite you to death?"

Her eyebrow half-rose, the girl smiled impishly. "Depending on tired you looked, _Kumo-san_, you don't have the energy to do me justice." The purplenette teased.

The cloud guardian blushed, mentally cursing the girl. Au contraire to the rumors spread around Namimori, both of them had never done_ it_. Yes, they didn't. The two romantic idiots decided on a vow of chastity. Of course, that didn't stop Chrome from teasing Hibari. If only he stopped blushing…

The boy sat on the only stool in the small kitchen, watching the girl as she hustled around to get him a glass of tea. Lulled by the warm presence and the sound of Chrome playing around the kitchen, Hibari slumped back into sleep.

Chrome turned and found the grey-eyed boy uncomfortably sleeping on the stool, his head rested on his arms. Grabbing a comforter she made for Kumo-san, the purplenette spread the violet cloth on him, patting the boy on the head as he sleeps on.

Sparing one last fond glance at the prefect, Chrome turned back to the stove, determined to make the best valentine gift for the man she loved the most.

* * *

><p>"Happy valentine's day, Tsuna-kunTsuna-san/Boss." Kyoko and Haru grinned in delight as Chrome smiled shyly at Tsuna. The three girls gave Tsuna a small orange box.

"Oi, Baka Onna! That better not be something weird." Gokudera cussed as he and Yamamoto peered from behind.

Kyoko merely laughed as Haru and Gokudera fought again. She pulls out two more boxes out of her bag, this time a blue and a red box.

"Here, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Happy valentine's day to you."

"Ah, sankyuu, Kyoko." Yamamoto tore into the box to find three different pieces of chocolate nestled inside it.

"The three of us decided to make the homemade chocolate together last night desu. Haru made the mint flavor chocolate and Kyoko-chan made the vanilla flavor one." The cosplayer grinned.

"Really? Which one did you made, Chrome-chan?" Tsuna smiled as he smiled at the lion shaped chocolates.

"Ah? Ah, I made the caramel-flavor one boss." Chrome smiled back as she pulled out a bottle of grape candies. "Boss, can you give this to cow-chan (Lambo)? I gave I-pin hers this morning and I don't think I have time to go by later."

"Ah, sure." Tsuna smiled at his female Mist guardian. The purplenette smiled back before excusing herself. Tsuna turned back to stop Gokudera and Haru argue with one another while Yamamoto and Kyoko watched on.

* * *

><p>A group of girls whimpered in terror as Hibari chucked another batch of valentine presents into the dustbin. The prefect turned, glaring angrily as his fangirls ran for their life, squealing loudly.<p>

Hibari was muttering angrily as he watched at various herbivorous displays Namimori Chuu students were showing all over the campus. He was itching to beat up everyone but was unable to.

And it was all because of a new stupid rule.

A rare show of backbone, the principal evokes a new rule where the entire student body can celebrate Valentine's Day in peace. Hibari was forbidden to bite anyone to death or he will be considered as breaking rule.

And everyone knows Hibari likes to upheld rules of Namimori Chuu.

The cloud guardian grumbled as he stalked through the halls, glaring at everyone, taking mental notes of the rule-breaking herbivores, determined on biting them all to death…tomorrow.

"Kyouya-kun?" the perfect turned to find Chrome Dokuro standing near the classroom he just went passed, avoiding his gaze as she played with a small purple box.

Hibari blinked when Chrome thrust the box to him. Blushing, Chrome muttered about chocolate and gifts before running back to her class.

Dazed, the skylark went to the disciplinary committee office. After literally kicking everyone out of the room, Hibari locked the door and hurriedly went to his desk. He gently pulled the white ribbon apart and opens the small purple box. Hibird, munching a chocolate-covered sunflower seed (courtesy of Chrome again!), peered down and chirped in delight.

Inside, nestled on a small cushion, surrounded by choco-balls was a beautiful crystal hedgehog. Gently picking it up, Hibari stared at the hedgehog in delight as kaleidoscope of colors sparkled into the room as sunlight set it alight. The skylark smiled as putting the delicate crystal down the table before eating one of the choco-balls.

Hibari blinked in surprise as he bit into the chocolate, the subtle flavor of dark chocolate and blueberry burst into his mouth.

Closing his eyes to savor the delicious delicacy, Hibari unconsciously smiled.

That was the best (first) valentine chocolate he ever tasted in his life.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

_Mukuro's epic (fail!) attempt on courtship and Chrome's little surprise._

_**After school**_

"My Darling Chrome!~" Out of forced habit, Hibari pulled his tonfas out and smashed the metal stick onto the newly popped-out Mukuro's face. The illusionist winced as he rubs his face. Hibari meanwhile twitched in anger, raring to bite the pineapple herbivore to death.

Stupid herbivorous rules. Oh well, he's punish all of them tomorrow.

Chrome blinked in surprise as she found Hibari was glaring at someone just outside the school compound. Skirting around the irate guardian, the violet-eyed illusionist found her face buried in a bouquet of red roses.

Steeping back warily, Chrome blinked to find her former master standing outside the school compound, holding the bouquet. Behind him, Fran and Bel (of all people!) lounging around.

"My darling Chrome, I'm here to woo you! Ku fufufu~" Hibari twitched at the smug smirk and the extensive use of sakura petals. Ah, he can feel his headache coming back with vengeance. "Come back to me and ditched the little bird~"

Noticing the ominous aura around Hibari, Chrome quickly pulls something out of her satchel.

"Here, Mukuro-san. Happy valentine's day." Chrome gave the surprised illusionist a purple sachet before running off, giving Bel and Fran a box of chocolates (one of her fanboys gave it to her. It is better if she get rid of the evidences; she doesn't want the conscience of the injured boy haunt her).

Mukuro smiled happily, gloating at Hibari, who merely stared at him, half interested. The boy tore into the packet and joyously bit into the owl shaped chocolate.

And blanched in surprise.

Damnit.

It was pineapple-filled chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>TROLOL! Happy Valentine's day to you guys! <em>

_Reviews will be considered as virtual chocolates! So review!_


	11. Sequel is out!

_**It's out! The new sequel for Chrome Errand Boy!**_

_**It's Chrome Errand Boy: Our life!**_

_**Summary: Between inquisitive parents, nosy fellow guardians, clingy mentor and a pineapple, Hibari wonder if he ever going to spend some quality time with Chrome alone. 1896**_

_**Don't forget to read and review!**_


End file.
